


All Of Him

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanyeol is a shy idiot finding ways to express his confession and Baekhyun is oblivious due to personal depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gocheok Dome Concert 2015. Mentions of Baekyeon and Joy and Chanyeol scandal.

_Rumors are flying around both of them._  
_Chanyeol knows how much Baekhyun is hurting and he is not going to watch the red head cry...at least not in the absence of his arms..._

 

 

 

 

 

**_F I N A L E_ **

 

Chanyeol expects it; he sees the tabloid loaded on the news page but does not breathe a word. The damage is already done.

 

The male gets worried when the brunette is not coming out of their shared room. It is already past noon and the latter has yet to wake up. 

 

He peeks inside tiptoeing across the floorboards towards the queen size bed. There is a lump formed in the center of the sheets shaping an outline of a petite figure. 

 

"Baek?"

 

The rapper swears he hear stifling sobs emerging from beneath the white covers subtle but audible enough for his dumbo ears. The heart wrenching whimpers keep flooding in while the taller male shakes his head in frustration.

 

It pains Chanyeol to see his best friend like this. He should rephrase that; Baekhyun is more than just a buddy. The giant might deny but he has already fallen too deep into the abyss of endless charms of the other. There is no way he can back out now. 

 

To admit, it is simple. Chanyeol likes Baekhyun more than a friend. And love might still be a little too far fetched.

 

Okay. Baekhyun can be a crush.

 

He sits on the edge of the bed perching his butt precariously near the rim. He bets Baekhyun feel a presence but the latter continues his dramatic weeping. Chanyeol decides to step in.

 

Long masculine hands stretch out running the slender fingers of his up and down the spine of the crying male underneath the blankets. Chanyeol senses Baekhyun squirm slightly under his touch. To his surprise, however, the latter does not back away.

 

"Can you come out?" Chanyeol tries his tone exasperated and desperate. "We need to talk. About you." The brunette barely responds frantically covering himself up when Chanyeol attempts to fling the duvet off him. "No. Go away. Don't talk to me. At least not now."

 

To think Chanyeol will give up is an understatement. Baekhyun knows better than anyone when the former insists on obstinately snatching the fabric off him. Baekhyun lets out a shriek of protest but is left in vain when Chanyeol carries him out of the room on his shoulders. "Too bad Baek. You know this doesn't work on me."

 

They plan to talk over eggs and toast. Kyungsoo is filming his drama and the rest are marrying their schedules of photo-shoots and interviews. The dorm is completely empty except the duo. And Baekhyun is barely alright.

 

The smaller one almost implants his face and hair onto a plate of scrambled eggs and smoked bacon just as Chanyeol saves the food from disaster by pushing the cutlery aside. "You know, Byun Baek, sleeping isn't going to help you get over this." He pauses when he catches the other's eyes drag open. "The breakup."

 

Kim Taeyeon becomes one of Baekhyun's big deal when they get caught kissing in her black SUV. It is not that the latter hates it but she has stolen his very first kiss for the very twenty three years of his living. And now, she fails to appreciate those times.

 

Baekhyun does expect it, the breakup, though. His former girlfriend has been busy with her solo debut and he is certain there has been a dozen of missed calls on her call logs. She never returns the favour. For the first time, Baekhyun doubts himself.

 

He does not want to be seen as a clingy boyfriend although he has left countless voice mails and brief messages lying around on Line. He hesitates checking her SNS but is scared both Sones and Exo-L will act up like last year. Fan wars are never ending and peace is difficult to instill. 

 

They both meet up for what Baekhyun assumes is the very last time of their encounters. "Sorry," it is short and concise when the older girl delivers the lines. "We're too occupied for our own good." Baekhyun, on the other hand, contemplates on asking for one last intimate kiss. He does not receive one however.

 

He thinks he can handle the hollow feeling inside himself. His heart is too empty for his liking and it is embittering how he is drowning inside the bottomless chasm. The after effects taste horrible and the word 'breakup' sounds ugly and irksome. In short, he is depressed. Too dejected.

 

A true man does not cry but Baekhyun unconsciously forgoes his ego and lets out his bitter sorrow by bawling his eyes out sniveling into the night. Chanyeol is dead as a log sleeping under the cocoon of his comforter. He appears oblivious of the incessant wailing creating awkward intervals of incoherence. The night suffers and no one cares.

 

Back to the present, Chanyeol, self acclaimed happy virus, is assigned a tough task. He needs to transform Baekhyun back to normal. His best friend might laugh like an adorable puppy in a fleeting moment but it does not take much efforts to make him sulk like an old farm dog. "Baek, I know you're awake."

 

The brunette eats in silence chewing the piece of meat grumpily while stabbing the eggs mercilessly. Chanyeol does not know Taeyeon resemble eggs though. "Hey, watch it!" Baekhyun ignores and resumes his murder after sipping a mouthful of low fat milk. "She is prettier than these." Chanyeol has never felt so  insulted on his cooking.

 

They come to the living room with Baekhyun staggering like a drunkard. It looks like they are staying in the entire day. Chanyeol, however, debates on dragging the zombie outside for a walk for some fresh air. Baekhyun needs to be cured.

 

Hiccuping ensues as Baekhyun is bent on watching The Notebook though Chanyeol thinks he is an inappropriate audience to climb a mountain of angst. A whole tub of Baskin Robbins triple treat is emptied to the very last scratch but Baekhyun keeps licking the spoon every once in a while. 

 

It does not take very long for the older man to break down. His eyes are puffy and red with snot dripping down his philtrum and tears pouring from both lower and outer canthus. Chanyeol might be an idiot to think it is a sight to behold. Baekhyun appears devastatingly beautiful.

 

"That was good," he sniffles and Chanyeol, out of pity, allows Baekhyun to rest his head on his sturdy shoulders. It hurts the younger to witness the agony the former is experiencing. He never says it out though.

 

Baekhyun decides to take a nap borrowing Chanyeol's shoulders where his head slips halfway down to the latter's chest dozing off deeply after a good few minutes. The giant cannot help but feel awkwardly comfortable.

 

His stomach is so full of butterflies that he finds himself stop breathing. The strawberry mint shampoo plays a bonus driving the giant into an addictive craze. He prays Baekhyun is long asleep enough not to discover his best friend smelling his hair like a Siberian husky on trail.

 

"So, Kai is rocking G.Soul's Beautiful Goodbye, Boyfriend is being ad-libbed by Kyungsoo and I am performing with Xiuchen." Baekhyun mentions during one of those random times where Chanyeol is almost get caught off guard. "What about you?"

 

Chanyeol is somehow relieved when Baekhyun breaks out of his heartbreak trance. Jongdae chokes on his cereal that morning, eyes widening to the extent of Kyungsoo's. "What?" Baekhyun skips into the kitchen prancing around performing the tap dance which he masters in Singing In The Rain. "Is it wrong to be myself?"

 

"Sure, you were so yourself last few weeks." Sehun quips out of spite to get his hyung but Baekhyun is indifferent feigning nonchalance. "Does being a cry baby count to be a Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun is soon granted his death wish. The youngest is smacked across his nape and left pouting. Typical diva is back on the roll.

 

Fiji is awesome. The whole team is there. The make up artists, hair stylists, managers and PAs followed them on this fun-filled vacation. The natives in Oceania are friendly and treat them as ordinary humans and not some super stars. Paparazzi is kept at bay except the occasional snapping of Baekhyun's Fuji instant camera. 

 

He lets the smaller one borrow his Nikon and, in exchange, Chanyeol is permitted to toy with the latter's selfie stick. Kyungsoo, being the victim, shows off his amateur photo taking skills when he joins the beagle couple on their selfie mode.  
His eyes indeed react abnormally to the constant flashes and Jongin is rather concerned about his sight. 

 

"It's a surprise. For Exo-Ls." Chanyeol keeps mum and plays dumb not intending to spoil the surprise. "No buts, Baek." Chanyeol adds cautiously,"I saw your membership card last autumn." Baekhyun ignores him for the rest of the day.

 

The brunette seems appalled acting a few scenes with his so-called nemesis for the VCR for their upcoming Gocheok Dome concert. Chanyeol decides to block out the complaints the older is dropping against him. "Byun Baek, mind that you're an adult. Sulking is for babies."

 

He screenshots every post Baekhyun updates on Instagram but refrains from double tapping the photos. The gorgeous male is shining brighter than the gleaming ocean under the warm sun rays. In fact, he spots the blue starfish first before being reminded of how fascinated his crush is with marine creatures. 

 

Kyungsoo eyes him suspiciously when they are hunting sharks and corals. "So what do you want now, Park?" The younger one glares at him after he is given the slimy crustacean on his very palm. "Hell no! Just apologise to him! I ain't going to be Hermes." Chanyeol's cuteness fortunately wins over the grumpy spawn of Satan.

 

"Thanks, Soo." He hears the brunette thank his team mate and Kyungsoo deliberately directs him a blinding beam laced with sarcasm. "Love you too." He mouthes back sweetly grinning from ear to ear when he sees Baekhyun taking a selfie with the aquatic animal. The poor starfish is adorned as a hair accessory but Chanyeol is too engrossed to care. Baekhyun is utterly breathtaking.

 

They have a barbecue later that night and a scuba diving session around the following noon. They sing, eat, swim and laugh like they have never before.

 

Xiumin and Chen are inseparable while Suho and Lay chat up with the former sharing his woes like always. Jongin harasses Kyungsoo on a daily basis but one can easily notice how the latter enjoys himself. Meanwhile, Sehun picks up light banters wherever he goes irking Baekhyun to nuts.

 

By the time they conclude their holidays, Baekhyun has rather simmered down. He resumes talking to Chanyeol and the latter just plays along. He is accustomed to the former's bipolar attitudes. His best friend seems like a handful to others but Chanyeol has long dug up ways to appease the younger. 

 

It is soon the D-Day. Chanyeol is nervous as wreck. On the other hand, the giant is proud of himself for keeping his solo act a secret from his crush. 

 

Baekhyun tries to pry popping him sudden questions out of nowhere. Luckily, Chanyeol is responsive enough to swat them away dodging as much as possible. And he is glad God has bestowed such little perseverance upon Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun continues to shoot him cursive glances in the dressing room but is ignored by Chanyeol like a kicked puppy. "Baek, are you excited?" Chanyeol questions when his solo section is drawing near. He turns around when no one replies only to find Baekhyun scrambling out to the backstage. "Baekkie?"

 

The staff signals him half an hour later as he observes the crew setting up the Yamaha on the medium ascending stage in the center of the arena. He catches the microphone on loose but is too anxious and panicked to inform the team. "Chanyeol, you're up."

 

This is it. He fidgets in the knitted sweater which is making him suffer in the sweltering heat. The giant arrives on the stage with unsteady steps. He is sure he would have long kissed the floor if he has worn a pair of stilettoes. "You. Can. Do. It...Maybe not?"

 

He sits down butt landing on the sofa bench right before the piano. And then, he plays. The fans go in an uproar as cheers and awes resound throughout the whole Gocheok Dome. The melody itself is like an atomic bomb dropped on the audience as they watch in bewitchment. The song is all too familiar for everyone.

 

He hits the notes killing the fan girls with his deep husky tone that reverberates across the stadium. The microphone is a hurdle to overcome but a female staff fortunately rushes to his aid.

 

_Don't know what hit me,_

_but I'll be alright..._  
My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine...  
You're crazy and I'm  
out of my mind...

 

Baekhyun is pushed out of the waiting area by a smirking Kyungsoo and finds himself land right in front behind the curtains. The corner is dark to camouflage the short male as he shoots his head around to chide his member when he catches himself listening to a certain giant.

 

_Coz all of me_  
love all of you,  
Love your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections...

 

Baekhyun feels himself at a lost when he gazes at the handsome man with the jet black hair gelled up to charm the audience. He is undeniably enthralled by the saccharine lyrics sang by a hot male by the name of Park Chanyeol. And there is only one Park Chanyeol he knows.

 

The giant is absorbed entirely in the song to notice a petite male admiring him midst the stupendous crowd chanting a tremendous chorus of enthusiasm. He closes his eyes gradually drifting into the rhythm of the piano keys as his nimble fingers glide across the black and white ones.

 

There is a gorgeous male dressed in a white polo down to his very knees covering up his milky thighs. He is smiling in the sweetest way as possible eyes wrinkling into adolescent crescents with rosy lips turning up in earnestness. Baekhyun has never looked so ethereal behind closed eyes.

 

Chanyeol traces the contours of the other with his lustful gaze as Baekhyun takes a seat on the piano. He settles down honey smooth legs dangling down the board. The older one drums his fingers humming along to the tune with his head thrown back in bliss. Baekhyun, in his eyes, sing like an angel. His angel.

 

_Give your all to me,_  
I will give my all to you,  
You're my end and my beginning,  
Even when I lose I'm winning...

 

The chorus draws near as Baekhyun anticipates the lines seeping into his ears. It is too beautiful it stings his very heart causing adrenaline to surge into the very core of his nerves. He detects a tingling sensation in his eyes.

 

_Coz I give you all...all of me,  
And you give me all...all of you..._

 

With no warning, warm salty liquid streams down the flushed cheeks. Baekhyun is crying when Chanyeol delivers the words. The giant dedicates a pithy glance at the shorter one before turning away savoring the last fragments of his envisioned crush. 

 

_Give me all of you..._

 

Throngs of spectators whistle and coo at the emotional vocalization cascading down the steps of the stage out into the rows of captivated audience. The touch of Chanyeol's voice is heavenly and sincere, all while melting down the barriers of many, including Baekhyun. 

 

_Cards on the table,_  
We're both showing hearts,  
Risking it all,  
Though is hard...

 

He cups his face in slender fingers as tears are slowly shed. He remembers something. Something that he misses out. Something he needs to make amends. 

 

"He is always there, idiot." Baekhyun has long forgotten Kyungsoo's presence near him. "Always staying by your side," the younger male sighs to his chagrin, "Baek, sometimes we shouldn't look too far. This way, we know who is worthy of us."

 

Kyungsoo embraces his friend reining him in before all hell break loose with the latter sprinting onto stage and hugging Chanyeol like a koala. 

 

Baekhyun is about to lose his mind yearning to run towards the stage where the person he loves _truly_ is. Fan chants engulf his sorrow as Kyungsoo's ginger patting calms his palpitating heart down.

 

"I-I-I love him..." Baekhyun sobs biting between gasps and words, "I tried so hard to conceal. I...I just couldn't." He sniffles into the tenderness of the cotton shirt. To his relief, Kyungsoo kindly lets him ruin his sponsored outfit. "No need to hide, Baekkie. He got you now."

 

"Last year when we performed on MAMA, he had already discovered your favourite." Kyungsoo adds onto his guilt. "John Legend is rocking his vocals but his eyes are fixed on you singing all along." Baekhyun feels his heart clenching into its tightest folds. It hurts. 

 

"SM wasn't so pleased, you know?" They were hoping he would choose some rock classics." The main vocalist voices out the background story, "but knowing Chanyeol, he is too stubborn for his own good." 

 

"I know how jealous you were when you heard the scandal, Baek." Joonmyun joins in the lecture as Baekhyun looks up with his swollen eyes. "More than your own breakup. Hey, don't worry."

 

"He has nothing to do with Joy." The leader whispers into his ears breath tickling his skin. "That day, he was annoyed with us bullying girls. That was it." 

 

Baekhyun recalls how crestfallen he is when Chanyeol is rumored to be romantically involved with their junior. "Heechul hyung sure has gone overboard with his lame teasing."

 

"So?" The duo give him a lop sided grin before intentionally sending him colliding chest to chest with the tall male. "Fighting, Diva!" They mouth the message.

 

Chanyeol cranes down to see a certain someone leaning against his upper body. Red hair and teary eyed, Baekhyun strikes a resemblance to a dazzling diamond. He appears drop-dead ravishing to the eyes of the younger. "Baek?"

 

He does not know how they end up in the restroom cubicle with Baekhyun's legs wrapped securely around his torso. The smaller male is pushed up against the wall before Chanyeol rejoins their lips meeting in a chaste innocent kiss. 

 

Things deepen as a mere peck turns into something passionate and addicting. Baekhyun gives him his all allowing the other to explore the deepest corners of him capturing his plump roseate flesh gently and deeply. 

 

"Hey," Chanyeol rubs their noses together when both run out of breath. Baekhyun cannot help but chuckles at the adorable sight of the other with his ears red. He himself is no better as blush blooms across the face. "Hi."

 

"So what are we?" Baekhyun, this time, gladly reveals the right answer that they both have been desiring to hear all this while. "What are we? Well, for starters, I'm in love...with you." Chanyeol beams at him victoriously flashing his rows white teeth in the older one's face. "Me too, idiot. Took you so long to realise."

 

"But I don't mind." The younger enunciates cheekily, "because it's you." Baekhyun hides his blushing face burying his nose in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I hate you. But I love you more, giant."

 

Back in the hotel room, underneath the fuzzy covers, Baekhyun finds himself lulling to sleep with earphones on listening to Chanyeol's voice on iPod put on endless repeat. 

 

He is not alone as heat envelopes his tiny body wrapped in long slender arms of a certain idiotic giant he loves named Park Chanyeol.

 

  
_I want to take the star there and give it to your eyes,  
Give it with my everything inside,_

_Sometimes I cry, what if I lose you  
Sometimes I feel you sleeping in my arms,_

_I promise you on the day of first snow  
I promise you, holding your hands as we walk on the day, and shout_

_I love you,  
may our hands be together,  
wouldn't know the flow of time..._

 

 

 


End file.
